Happy Bachelor
by FunbagsMcBooty
Summary: Basically a sequel to 'What's Your Fantasy'; established relationship; Huddy. Rated M.


**A/N: **It helps if you read 'What's Your Fantasy?'.

* * *

Gregory House was the last man on Earth anyone thought would get married; least of all to his boss and longtime friend Lisa Cuddy. It was a surprise, but not totally unexpected; especially since they had so obviously been in love with each other for most of their lives.

It was Saturday night and House was having his bachelor party; his one last hurrah before he became a married man and completely lost his freedom.

"Where's my stripper?" House asked with a cigar in his mouth, shuffling the cards in his hands back and forth.

Wilson turned to look at House's brother, his mouth dropping open a little.

"You got him a stripper?"

Dan raised his eyebrow after taking a sip of his whiskey, letting out a long burp after the warm liquid had slid down his throat.

"It's tradition."

"Cuddy will kill him if she finds out."

"It's a bachelor party. The chick never finds out; it's a rule."

House nodded in agreement as he pushed a few uncounted poker chips into the center of the table. He wasn't going to lie; he was feeling antsy for his lap dance. Especially since this would probably be the last one he ever got as his bride-to-be wasn't exactly the type to get down and dirty.

The night seemed to move slowly as they all waited to see the stripper that would be the bachelor's wedding gift and they were all thinking that she sure as hell better be worth what they paid for her.

A knock sounded at the door and one of House's cousins leapt from his seat, opening the door to reveal a petite brunette on the other side. A smirk tugged at her glossed lips as she peered into the room with her azure eyes. She was donned in the shortest; tightest black shorts than any of them had ever seen and a pair of black fishnets disappearing under the cuffs, and a pair of thigh high stiletto boots. To top it off her perfectly large breasts were practically spilling out of a black bustier, and she wore a mask much like the ones you saw in Halloween costumes of Catwoman.

"I'm looking for Greg House." Her sexy, silky voice drifted through the hotel room.

House instantly jumped up, gripping his cane as he raised his hand, a goofy grin on his face.

"Me. I'm him, that's me, I'm Greg!"

She smirked as she stepped inside, instantly making a beeline for the bedroom. House was quickly on her trail, not wanting to miss one minute of this. The group of men cheered, hooted, and hollered until the door shut and Wilson took in a deep breath.

"Yeah…Cuddy's going to kill him."

Once the two were in the room the woman instructed him to take a seat in the chair that had been meticulously placed in the center of the room, and she made her way around the room lighting candles and dimming the lights.

"What's your name?" House asked, not as nervous as most men would be around such a sexy woman.

She glanced over her shoulder, a knowing grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Rachel."

"Mmm, sexy."

"Thanks."

She moved over to stereo and turned it on, tuning into the right song on the CD that had already been put into place earlier that day.

"The rules are the same as at the club. I can touch you as much as I want, but you aren't allowed to touch me."

He nodded as he watched her body slowly start to pulse to the beat of the music. She definitely knew how to turn a man on with a simple switch of the hips. He could feel his mouth slowly start to fall open, and the closer she got to him the harder his heart began to thump in his chest.

Rachel slowly began to unlace the corset that was nearly preventing her from breathing. She turned so that her back was too him, and slid the stiff piece of fabric from her body, letting it drop to the floor.

House's breath hitched as his eyes fell onto the curves of her naked back. It was very clear that she took very good care of herself, because even her back was perfect.

She slowly pivoted to face him again, dropping her arms to reveal her firm, perky breasts. Her hands traveled over her body as she stepped over to him, straddling his legs. Her hips slowly moved to the music, and her hands rested on his shoulders.

"It's a pity that all the hot men I meet are about to get married."

His eyes were locked onto her breasts as they were mere inches from his face.

"You only do bachelor parties?"

"Pretty much."

Her hands slid over his chest as she ground her hips into him, being mindful of the leg she had been earlier briefed about.

"Why don't you take the rest of those clothes off?"

She smirked as she backed away, bending down to slowly remove her boots. Once she stepped out of them she was considerably shorter, going from what had looked to be about five foot seven to no more than five four. Her fingers slowly worked the zipper of her tight shorts down and they slid effortlessly down her legs. She was wearing nothing under the fishnets so House got a good view everything through them. She moved to slide them down but House shook his head.

"No, leave them on."

She nodded, her hands gently sliding over her taut stomach.

"What about the mask?" He asked his eyebrow hitching.

She shook her head, moving back to him.

"It never comes off."

He smirked a bit, feeling himself grow hard as her breasts pressed against his chest. This of course did not go unnoticed and she let out a sexy laugh, tilting her head back.

"This is always my favorite part."

"What is?"

"When we both realize that we both want something more to happen."

She grinned as she slid to the floor onto her knees, her fingers swiftly popping the button of his jeans open. She lifted her eyes to meet his as she tugged them down over his hips along with his boxers, then watched his erection spring forward.

He groaned a little now that there was no strain, and his fingers found themselves tangled in her hair. She smirked, gently stroking him before bringing him to her mouth, her tongue slowly circling the head of his cock. He moaned softly, his eyes rolling shut and he dropped his head back.

This was something he would probably regret later on, but right now he wanted to get it out of the way before he got married; when it would really hurt.

She took his moans and groans as a sign to continue and slid his entire length into her mouth, her warm tongue twirling around the shaft. She moaned, sending a vibration through him, and she reached down, massaging his balls slowly.

She definitely knew what she was doing, and it wasn't long before he felt he couldn't take much more. He tugged at her hair, pulling her up to meet his lips in a hard kiss that drew a moan from both of them.

He slowly stood, pushing her backward toward the bed, shoving her down. His hands slid up her legs, slowly pushing them between her thighs. His fingers gripped the fishnets, and he tore a sizable hole over her core.

She threw her head back, laughing a bit before she let herself lay back flat. He climbed on top of her, smirking broadly but her hands stopped him.

"Condom."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and sighed, reaching into his jean pocket for his wallet and pulled a condom from it.

"I thought men who were getting married stopped doing that."

He smirked as he tore the wrapper open, slowly sliding the thin piece of rubber over his cock. Before either of them had a chance to say anything else he thrust deep inside of her as hard as he could, drawing a gasp of pleasure from both of them.

"Jesus Christ!"

"You can call me Greg."

She smirked, pulling him down into a mouth bruising kiss before scraping her nails down his clothed back. He grunted as he pounded into her, the bed creaking rapidly from their movements. His thigh was aching, but he was able to ignore it because the friction of their bodies moving together was amazing.

He slid his hands down to her hips, gripping them as tightly as he could to get better leverage. She whimpered slightly, her back aching and he moved his lips to her neck, biting at the sensitive flesh he found there.

Rachel was careful to keep her moans somewhat quiet, not wanting to draw the attention of the small party outside the room.

"You like that?"

He growled in her ear and she nodded, holding his head against her neck as she gasped for breath.

"Tell me you like it."

She groaned a few times, bucking her hips against him before she was able to form any words in her mouth.

"God! I love it!"

He chuckled softly into her ear, moving his hips even faster, bringing them even quicker toward climax. She whimpered against his shoulder, lightly biting at it as her orgasm steadily climbed up and up.

"I'm gonna cum!" She cried out, and he nodded.

"Me too…"

They grunted along with each other before the pleasure slammed into both of them and they clung tightly to one another. She gasped softly as her orgasm ended, and she swallowed hard. He slowly slid from her, pulling the condom off and tossed it into the garbage can, zipping his pants up.

"Thanks."

She nodded as she slid off the bed, pulling her clothes on even quicker than she had taken them off. She situated her breasts into her top, and offered him a crooked grin.

"Good luck with the wedding."

She winked and walked out of the room, and out into the hotel hallway.

House went back out to his buddies, looking satisfied as he took his seat. They all looked at him expectantly and he simply grabbed the cards and dealt them out.

* * *

Cuddy woke to the sound of House coming into their bedroom. A smile tugged at her lips as he laid down behind her, slipping his arm around her waist, and kissed her neck softly.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore."

He nodded as he rubbed the top of her thigh.

"I can't believe you made me wear a condom."

She laughed a little, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him.

"I thought it was a nice touch, made a it a bit more believable."

"It did. And you got creative with the name."

"Thought you might like that…you're always saying how much you love my middle name."

"I do…it's like your naughty counterpart."

"Hey, I can be naughty as Lisa."

"Yeah, but Rachel is feisty."

She smirked, rolling over on top of him, her hands sliding over his chest.

"Well, I'll just have to work on that, won't I?"


End file.
